Joy for Everyone
by Sookie's Secret Santa
Summary: Promotional story for the 'Sookie's Secret Santa' story swap. What is a writer to do when they'd like somone to write something especially for them? A fanficcy slant on the tradtional Secret Santa present swap!
1. Chapter 1

**Joy for Everyone!**

The author sighed as the publish button was pressed. It was a sigh of happiness that soon, the readers of the story would be leaving reviews about how glad they were that she had written the story.

The author loved writing stories about the adventures of Sookie, Eric, Bill, Pam and all of the other characters in the Sookieverse ... and also loved that readers loved the fan fiction she spent so much time creating.

_It would be nice, if just once, someone wrote a fic for __**me**__._

*poof-whizz-bang*

All of a sudden two beings appeared in front of her. One was a little shabby looking with dirty blonde hair and the other was a vision of brunette loveliness.

"Fear not, dear author, for we have the answer!" The chocolate haired beauty fluttered her eyelashes as her tinkling voice resonated around the laundry room the author had locked herself inside to get away from the kids for a while.

"Who are you?" The author gasped.

"I am Blakesboogie." BB turned to her cohort with a smile. "And this is Jan of Arc."

BB leaned in close to the author and whispered. "Don't ask her too many questions, you might not understand her. She's ... Scottish!"

"Ah heard that. 'mon let's this show on the road, Ah'm chokin' for a fag."

The author's brow furrowed in confusion and BB patted her shoulder sympathetically. The author sat and listened carefully as BB explained how her wish could come true.

_**All you have to do is visit our profile at www . fanfiction . net/~sookiessecretsanta and all will be revealed. What could make the festive season better than a Secret Santa style fanfic swap? You write a one-shot story for the person you 'pick out of the hat'* and in return someone will write a story especially for you! It doesn't matter if you prefer SVM or TB. It doesn't matter who your favourite character is. This will be a gift for EVERYONE!**_

_*There isn't actually a hat involved, but a spreadsheet. No hats will be harmed in the organisation of this fic swap._

BB tiptoed around the room like the sugarplum fairy as she relayed all the information the author needed.

"But I don't like contests! There's too much pressure!" The Author whined.

"Awfurfucksake! It's no a contest, it's a swap." JoA tugged at her jeans to prevent her arse crack offending anyone. "No judges, no minimum or maximum word limits. You don't even need tae use a Beta if you don't want tae. It's as low pressure as it gets wumman!"

"Really? So the only stipulation is that I write it and send it to you guys on time?"

JoA nodded and patted at her tongue, finally pulling a hair from her mouth. Only it wasn't one of her own dirty blonde strands. "Ayyyyyyyy pube!"

BB huffed and shook her head. "I told you trying to blow Alan Ball while he slept wouldn't do any good! For your flossing schedule _or_ season five of Trueblood!"

"Eh ... well if that's everything ladies. I'd quite like to send an email to let the hosts at Sookie's Secret Santa know that I'd love to take part."

"That's the spirit!" BB beamed and JoA fist pumped while starting to sing 'Wild Rover'. "We _really_ should go; she gets a bit funny if she's away from her laptop too long."

The author nodded absently as the two strangers disappeared from the laundry room.

_Who will I get to write a story for? More importantly, who will be writing a story for me? Will I ever find out?_

The soft voice of Blakesboogie floated in the air around her. "The profile is strong in you, use the profile Luke."

www . fanfiction . net/~sookiessecretsanta (as with all links, you'll need to remove the spaces either side of the dots when you paste the address into your browser)

_A/N: It's a bit of a crackfic, but we hope it generates interest in our idea. This is the best way to ensure everyone in both fandoms is aware of the fic swap, so we'll probably add chapters to this story when we need you guys to know something. We look forward to hearing from you! Please read the profile for information on how to be a part of Sookie's Secret Santa and remember to hit that little drop down box to add us to your favourite authors – that way you won't miss any of the fics we post or any of the updates about the swap :o)_


	2. Chapter 2

As a special offer - we're willing to let the 42nd writer to throw their name into our Secret Santa hat choose who they will be Secret Santa for! At the moment we have 40 writers taking part - so get your email off to sookies. secret . santa (at) gmail . com (remove spaces) quick so you don't miss out!

Full details on the Festive Fic Exchange here: www . fanfiction . net/u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa


End file.
